Jophego Mann
Jophego Mann is a fallen Jedi. History Early Years Jophego Mann was originally born on Xorth, an agriworld in the Core Worlds. His parents were peasant farmers, and along with his brothers and sisters, Jophego would have been a peasant farmer if not for his connection to the Force. His potential was identified while he was still and infant, and a local Jedi took him from his parents to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi. The young Jophego was extremely intelligent for his age, and often had trouble fitting in with his fellow younglings as a result. While not necessarily anti-social and certainly not sociopathic, the young child generally kept to himself, preferring books and holo tapes to companionship. At age 23, he passed the Jedi Trials and pursued the path of the Consular, with the intent of becoming a Jedi Researcher, specializing in the fields of archeology. Over the next few years, Mann would travel the galaxy with the Jedi Exploration Corps, researching and adding to the Jedi Archives. It was during these travels that the young Jedi Knight became a master of psychometry, a Force power that allowed an individual to briefly view events as if they were directly experiencing them. The Jedi Council strongly frowned upon the use of the power as a whole, but because Mann was often on his own conducting research, and because he displayed mastery over the ability, he did not heed their decree. In 56 BBY, when Mann was 56-years-old, the Jedi Council made a decision that would have rammifications on the rest of Mann's life. He recieved a transmission from the council while on Malastare, where he was researching Zilo Beasts, commanding him to travel to Shu-Torun, a neaby Mid Rim planet. The king there had requested assistance from the Galactic Republic in maintaining peace between his government and the Ore-Dukes that ruled small domains across the planet, and because of his proxemity, the council selected Mann to mediate the conflict and ensure that nothing upset the balance of power on the resource-rich planet. Mann served in the court of Shu-Torun for roughly 22 years, often finding himself directly advising the king and other members of the royal family. The courtly Shu-Torun was a far cry from what Mann was used to, but he stayed dedicated to his assignment, something which the council had originally claimed was a temporary assignment but eventually turned into a lengthy one. Later Life & Fall to the Dark Side In 34 BBY, at the age 78, Mann was released from his assignment on Shu-Torun. He attempted to return to his research with the Exploration Corps, but found that his advanced age and lengthy absence from the field made it extremely difficult to continue. With the approval of the Jedi Council, he became the Jedi Watchman assigned to the peaceful planet of Dantooine. In addition to being a steadying force for the small farming communities, he would be able to continue his archeological and historical research, as the planet was once an important nexus in the Force. Though he recieved the occasional visitor from the Jedi Order- representitives from the council checking in on him, or the occasional padawan looking to build their first lightsaber using crystals from Dantooine's Crystal Cave- Mann isolated himself and dedicated himself to his work. Though always served the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic dutifully, he secretly felt resentment towards them for changing his assignment to the court of Shu-Torun and regret that his life was nearly over and that he had failed to make an impact in his field. Over the years, as he delved deeper and deeper into his research, he began brushing upon the Dark Side. The echoes of the Jedi Civil War- the destruction of the Jedi Enclave by Darth Malak, and the destruction of the Jedi Council by Darth Traya- amplified the anger and regret he secretly had in his heart. It began seducing him, whispering to him that through its power, he would be able to extend his life well past that of a normal Human, allowing him to continue his research. Though he resisted its allure at first, a health scare caused him to reverse course. A stroke left him paralyzed and bedridden, and while facing what should have been the end of his life, Mann gave in to its power. As Dark Side power coursed through him, his body was healed but his mind was twisted. Appearance As a young man, Mann had tan skin with dark eyes and dark hair. During his years on Shu-Torun and afterwards, he got into a habit of dressing in expensive clothing, grooming himself impeccably, and presenting to others a refined facade. When he exiled himself to Dantooine as an old man, Mann let himself go. He became incredibly pale and gaunt, eschewing clothing in favor of loose, comfortable robes. His hair went white, and he grew out his beard, a signal that he cared very little for his physical appearance. Reinvigorated by the Dark Side, Mann now has regained much of what he lost. His hair is dark once again, as is his skin tone, but it now has a gray palor to it. The most notable difference in his appearance are his eyes, which are now purple. Personality As a young man, Jophego Mann held himself to higher standards than others held him to, or that he held others to. No doubt, he was intelligent, but this intelligence fostered a hubris in him that would later lead to his downfall. While he took the council of others, ultimatley he believed that he knew best, regardless of the situation. During his self-imposed exile to Dantooine, he resigned to depression, feeling that he had wasted the best years of his life in the court of Shu-Torun, forced to play politics when he could have been out and about in the universe uncovering lost knowledge and bettering the galaxy with his discoveries. He stopped caring about himself and the world around him, doing the bare minimum to keep himself alive. He kept contact with others to a minimum, preferring his solitude. Mann's seduction to the Dark Side reawakened and amplified his sense of pride and hubris. The fallen Jedi justifies what he has done by blaming the Jedi for taking his best years away from him, and bargaining that dabbling with the Dark Side is ultimatley justfied if the the ends are met. He knows deep down in his heart that he will eventually uncover something extremely important and something extremely signifigant, and that when he does, it will vindicate him for utilizing the Dark Side to achieve these ends. Equipment Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Fallen Jedi